SUEÑO O REALIDAD
by Chrono1984
Summary: bien aqui esta la historia bien entretenidad con todo tipos de animes, que s eme ocurrienron jugando poker.
1. UNA PARTIDA DE POKER Y UN DESEO

**SUEÑO O REALIDAD**

CAPITULO 1 UNA PARTIDA DE POKER Y UN DESEO

Todo comienza cuando un joven llamado Gustavo esta participando en el torneo Texas Hold Gold en las vegas, ya eran como las 10 de la noche Gustavo estaba apunto de pasar a la mesa final cuando uno de las personas que estaba en la mesa con le dijo:

-que quieres apostar algo más, a demás de nuestro pasó a la mesa final-

El chico respondió.

-Bueno seria algún deseo loco-

La persona estuvo de acuerdo con mi idea, ella mando a una de las personas de la mesa mandar traer papel y bolígrafos la persona dijo, escriba el deseo y dobla el papel sin leerlo.

El crupier comenzó hablar última mano:

El crupier repartió las cartas a los 4 jugadores que se encontraban en la mesa, a mi el crupier me dio un par de dieses, fueron un diez de corazones y un diez de picas, las apuestas estaban en 25000/50000 y el ande en 5000, todos apostaron, el tallador repartió las primeras cartas que fueron Q, A, 10 de diamantes, todos apostaron bien fuerte cada uno aposto 30000 en fichas, el crupier repartió la cuarta carta, fue otro A, todos fueron y apostaron 60000 mas en fichas, y llego la hora de la verdad , la ultima carta que fue un 10 de trébol no lo podía creerlo, todos apostaron duro el chico les fue All in, el crupier dijo abran sus juegos cuando los demás jugadores vieron el juego, gane la partida y la estadía a la mesa final, por su parte le jugador que me dio la idea del deseo se fue con mi papel y el de lo dejo quemando.

Al día siguiente cuando el chico se levanto dijo ojala lo que pedí anoche se hubiera realizado.

Cambio de narrador

Eran como las 8 de la mañana vi la hora en un reloj grande en mi habitación del hotel, entre al baño mientras yo me bañaba la boca prendí la tele, por supuesto pase al canal de CNN para mi sorpresa la guerrilla de Colombia la habían eliminado gracias un grupo llamado Akatsuki, este grupo fue contratado por Colombia gracias al gobierno Japonés que tienes lazos de amistad con Colombia. A la persona al que estaban entrevistando era al hermano mayor de Sasuke, que es Itachi uno de los miembros de Akatsuki, también entrevistaron a Tobi que me hizo reír mucho, entre ala ducha mientras me bañaba no lo podía creer el deseo se hizo realidad, durante que

me duchaba comencé a pensar quien iba hacer mis últimos rivales. Salí de la ducha tocaron la puerta y me dieron la lista de los 10 jugadores de la mesa final a ver la lista de estos la mitad de ellos eran personajes de anime no me lo podía imaginar, la lista era la siguiente:

Rosette Christopher, Ciel, Arcueid, Tsunade, Rina Inverse, Moneymaker, Ángelo Rozo, Guarnizo, Bolívar, Gustavo.

Termine de leerla, me dispuse a cambiarme claro, alisto todo para la gran noche, baje al comedor central del hotel, para mí gran sorpresa me encontré con Jiraya que estaba coqueteando con todas las chicas de las vegas y di un grito duro:

-Ermitaño pervertido-.

Jiraya se me acerco y me dijo:

-A quien le dices ermitaño pervertido-.

De la risa que tenia, no me le pude decir, nada al rato que deje de reírme e invite a Jiraya a desayunar, por su parte el acepto con gusto mientras esperamos el servicio Jiraya me dice.

-Chico haz visto a Tsunade la quinta hokage-.

Yo le respondí si claro, -en la televisión en una serie llamada Naruto-.

Jiraya me dice:

-Si por este lugar no es la aldea de la hoja pero me gusta-.

Llego el desayuno de los dos, por su parte Jiraya pido huevos con tocino y por mi parte caldo de costilla. Mientras tanto el me comienza hablar de cosas de donde el vino y presiente que Orochimaru esta aquí en mi mundo y hacer de la suyas.

Los dos términos de desayunar pague el desayuno, Jiraya se despide de mi por mi parte me subí ala habitación tenia el tiempo suficiente, me dio ganas de nadar entonces me dispuse a colocarme el traje de baño me lo coloque, baje de la habitación me dirigí a la parte de recreación de el hotel donde estaba hospedado gracias a la pagina de party póker por pasar sus torneos rebuy llegue a la piscina por supuesta había demasiada gente, acomode mis cosas en una de las sillas que están a las orillas de ella, me sumergí a ella y comencé a nadar hasta el fondo paso buen rato hasta por accidente me choque con una chica y cuando los salimos a la superficie me sonroje a ver su lindo cuerpo y una cara de niña toda tierna.

Ella me dice.

-Quieres tomar algo, si gustas yo te lo ofrezco-.

Por mi parte acepte el ofrecimiento.

Cuando escuche su voz me quede impresionado por su modo de ser los dos salimos de la pileta a tomar alguna bebida al cual ella me ofreció, la linda chica me dijo su nombre.

Me llamo Rosette Christopher.

A escuchar el nombre de aquella chica me sonroje mucho, en mi mente de jugador de póker le comencé hablar de muchas cosas lindas, pasaron como dos minutos cuando paso uno de los camareros Rosette dice: -a mi por favor me traes una soda bien fría, ella me dice tu que quieres tomar-. Yo le dije balbuceando, -que también una soda también-.

El camarero se fue atraer las sodas para los dos ella seguía hablando por supuesto, ella no me dejo seguir hablando, ella paso a un punto donde mi inocencia con las chicas se perdió donde ella me dice. –lindo voy a comenzar a decir las medias de mi hermoso cuerpo pero a cambio ella me dice dime tu nombre, tu te pareces mucho a mi guardaespaldas Chrono que lo tengo desde mi niñez-.

Yo le respondí no hay problema, Rosette es una falta de cultura escuchar algo que solamente son cosas de las mismas mujeres y de sus parejas.

Ella con su dedo índice de su mano derecha, me lo coloca en mi boca y me dice tranquilo hagamos esto es por tu bien por te voy a decir la verdad lindo me enamore de ti me gustas mucho.

Yo de inocente: No lo podía creerlo, Rosette comienza a decir sus medias de su hermoso cuerpo, y comenzó mi busto tiene 84, mi linda cintura 59 y las caderas que vuelvo locos mis rivales miden 85.

Ella ahora me dice: -Ahora dime tu nombre-. Comencé a decirlo me llamo Gustavo yo soy uno de tus rivales de la mesa de póker, ella me dice –que bien vas hacer un lindo oponente-. Ella también me dice –Si quedas entre los cinco primeros te doy algo especial, pero me gustaría estar contigo un rato pero por ahora es muy temprano por que lo necesito seguir explorando este raro mundo.

Llego el camarero con las dos bebidas sin alcohol, Rosette paga las dos sodas con el dinero que tiene, y los dos comenzamos a beber las dos sodas sin embargo Rosette se encariño mucho conmigo que ella siente algo extraño por mi, en mi lugar no podía decir nada por este rato tan maravilloso que estoy pasando con ella, nunca me lo imagine que con el deseo que escribí y desee la noche anterior me están estuviera pasando estas cosas extrañas y tan maravillosas a la vez.


	2. UNA TARDE, DOS HISTORIAS

CAPITULO 2

UNA TARTE DOS HISTORIAS

Seguía pasando el buen rato con Rosette que no me le podía creerlo que los dos estuviéramos así como así, Rosette me pregunta.

-Quien te enseño a jugar póker-.

Le respondí.

-Una persona muy especial para y la extraño mucho-.

Ella dice que bien lindo Gustavo te puedo llamar lindo, pregunto sonrojada.

Le dije. –Si-

Paso un buen rato que no nos dimos cuenta que eran mas de las 2 de la tarde, otra ves Rosette llama a un de los camareros y ordena para ella lasaña.

Ella dice: -ordena lo que deseas yo pago-.

Por mi parte ordene cerdo al horno.

Y el camarero dice de tomar que desean.

Rosette ordeno coca cola, también yo ordene lo mismo.

Comenzamos a esperar nuestro almuerzos Rosette por su parte seguía hablándome de cosas muy interesantes. Rosette comenzó hablar de su triste pasado donde me di cuenta que ella era igual a mí por que vi. En el fondo del corazón ella, sus buenos sentimientos que le dieron sus padres.

Pero ella me contó algo que me hizo llorar, fue lo siguiente.

Mis padres fueron los mejores escritores de mi País pero por una orden absurda del gobierno, ellos fueron asesinados en mi presencia claro yo era pequeña con mi hermano Joshua la cual a el se lo llevaron de este país no se nada de el, después de eso el régimen me llevo al convento de Magdala donde pase una gran parte de mi niñez y juventud hasta que salí como una gran high priest, después de eso me dedica a buscar trabajo y nada una persona que estaba conmigo en el convento Magdala una chica muy bella llamada Azamaria ella me llevo donde una amiga de ella muy linda pero algo mal genio, recuerdo bien su nombre Satella gracias a ella me ayudo a jugar póker fue mi maestra e institutriz por eso estoy aquí en este torneo nunca creí llegar a mi primera mesa final y ver personas interesantes bueno esa es mi historia resumida.

A los 5 minutos llegaron nuestros almuerzos Rosette paga los almuerzos y nos dispusimos almorzar, seguía pasando un rato maravilloso con ella Rosette me pregunta.

-Gustavo me puedes decir tu vida resumida-.

Le dije, claro.

-Mi vida hasta ahora es algo rara, nací el 9 de noviembre del 84 mi madre Mery para mi la mejor madre que tengo me ayudo mucho en mi niñez, nunca supe en que trabajaba ella, pero Mery mi madre tenia algo especial que todavía no he podido descifrar. Siguiendo con mi vida un día cuando estaba con ella en la casa recibió una llamada de una persona extraña, la vi llorar ella realizo otra llamada a mi nana recuerdo su nombre Melody mi hermosa nana-.

Mientras tanto seguía contando mi vida Rosette lloro, por las palabras que estaba diciendo.

-bien quieres Rosette seguir escuchando mi historia-.

-Por supuesto Gustavo-, con mucho gusto ella me respondió.

-Bien Rosette continuando con mi historia, ese día recuerdo era su cumpleaños un 1 de agosto mi madre Mery comenzó alistar una maleta grande le intentaba hablar pero no me decía una palabra, cada cosa que guardaba en su maleta era un recuerdo de mi padre Rozen uno de los creadores las muñecas Rozen Maiden nunca vi o he visto una de sus creaciones, no me importa nada de el por que nos abandono, pero gracias a lo que trabajaba mi madre teníamos muchas cosas raras viví una infancia triste y a la vez alegre nunca olvidare estas palabras que me dijo mi madre cuando termino de a listar su equipaje, estas son las palabras-.

-Gustavo mi hijo elegido lindo, te quiero mucho y yo quiero seas la mejor persona de este mundo ella me da un medallón extraño que tiene mi nombre marcado en letras de oro, ella me lo puso me beso-. –Mientras ella esperaba a mi nana Melody, me abraza duro sentía como sus lágrimas caían en mi cara, recuerdo ese día que tenía un traje rojo muy hermoso con una cadena de oro puesta en su cuello de cisne, llego Melody a la casa hablo unas cuantas cosas con mi madre, por ultimo se despido de mi con un abrazo y un beso en la frente ella salio de la casa en día de invierno recuerdo bien ya con anticipación había pedio un taxi salí a correr pero una fuerza o energía mágica no me dejo correr, ya en la puerta comencé a llorar mientras mi nana Melody me daba apoyo-.

Oye, me dice Rosette llorando -haz sabido algo de tu madre que triste tu historia igual a mi, pero tu no tienes hermanos como yo, eres un hijo único se el dolor que tienes en tu corazón, tienes de todo en esta vida pero el amor de una madre no lo tienes-.

Perdón si te interrumpí, todavía seguíamos comiendo.

-Pasaron los años comencé a estudiar juicioso mi nana Melody, ella era muy rigurosa en todo el sentido de su palabra fue mi nana y mi maestra, con el tiempo fue descubriendo cosas y otras habitaciones que mi madre no me dejaba entrar, en cada cuadro estaban cosas de mi padre Rozen y cosas de ella, algunas cartas de mi padre a ella y viceversa en otras habitaciones cuadros con retratos de los tres-. –Melody sabia algunas cosas o habilidades que me gustaba que hacia con ellas, pero aquí comienza ya lo bueno Melody tiene a dos hermanas que sus nombres son Jazmín o como ella le decía Mimin y Jobis ella fueron mis maestras del póker, mis clases de póker comenzaron apenas cuando yo tenia 14 años claro por su puesto las hermanas de Melody me entrenaban muy duro, pero lo que no me gustaba de ellas era que llevaban unos trajes muy sensuales y lindos para perder la concentración desde esa corta edad me entrenaron hasta volverme un profesional y esta es mi primera mesa final tal como tu Rosette, he aquí mi historia-.

Terminamos de almorzar los dos por su parte Rosette lloraba un poco más por la historia que le conté sobre mi vida, ya se acercaba la hora del torneo Rosette por su parte se levanto y me dice:

-Gustavo ya es tiempo, en hora y media comienza el torneo te veo en el casino Río besos-.

La veo partir para alistarse para el torneo, por mi parte también subí a mi habitación a ver que ropa me pondría para esa noche, me decidí por un pantalón de dril color gris, una camisa de manga corta de color negro y una gabardina de color azul y por ultimo uno zapatos mocasines de color negros algo que no debe siempre llevo para ocasiones especiales, el medallón que me dio mi madre cuando me disponía, a colocar el medallón le vi. La forma del medallón era una estrella grande, y en el centro de el mi nombre marcada con letras de oro era el recuerdo de mi madre, es me escurrían algunas lagrimas.

Baje ya al casino ya habían llegado gente a la mesa final estaban ya esperándonos los rivales a vencer rápidamente para luchar el titulo con los verdaderos rivales que eran los personajes de anime.

Entre al casino estaba la gente del canal de deportes muy conocido por sus transmisiones de muchos eventos incluidos los torneos de póker cuyo canal es ESPN, la persona que me entrevisto fue Georgina Ruiz Sandoval una gran persona con una excelente carisma para hacer o formular preguntas a las personas que entrevistaron, me disponía ya a coger asiento cuando vi entrar

a Ciel una hermosa mujer con gran postura algo fría en su ser pero en su cara se veía muy linda y tierna, pero tenia un cuerpo muy envidiable por lo menos estatura como 1:69 cm medidas busto 70 cintura 50 y caderas 70, ojos azules claros una tez completamente blanca, la segunda en entrar fue Arcueid una mujer muy bella cuando la vi ingresar a la mesa mi corazón se paralizo a ver casi una diosa su cara, su cuerpo todo mejor la voy describir para que sepan de ella un poco estatura 1:70 cm medidas busto 60 cintura 78 y caderas 80, su color de piel blanco como la nieve unos ojos rojos profundos muy hermosos su cabello corto y dorado. La siguiente en entrar fue Tsunade mujer muy bella pero algo de edad pero creo que no la notaba, tiene unos pechos grandes como 90 o 92 cm le ganaba mucho a Rosette en ese sentido, también tenia una cara muy hermosa algo agradable en su forma de ser, la siguiente Rosette entro con un vestido muy elegante algo coqueto de un color rosado en su cuello le observe que tenia como un medallón o un reloj extraño, ya para terminar con la gente de esta mesa la ultima persona que llego fue Rina Inverse es la mas pequeña del grupo algo alegre pero muy divertida en su ser.

Y a todos estábamos reunidos, el crupier comenzó hablar como iban hacer las reglas del juego y los niveles de apuesta relacionado con las fichas de póker, cada nivel dura 9 minutos en eso nueve minutos sube las apuestas o las ciegas pequeña y grande.

Comenzó el torneo claro todos eran rivales buenos especialmente los personajes de anime, el crupier repartido las carta en mi juego me salió un 2 de corazones y un 7 de picas, hice un fold no jugué, en esa partida mientras comencé a observar a todos, veía a las mujeres del anime como hablaban de sus cosas, por otra parte los otros hombres hablaban solos o esta analizando a los rivales de la mesa, la primera partida la gano Tsunade con bote de 300 en fichas en la segunda mano me salió as de corazones y un as de diamantes espere a los demás a ver que movimiento hacían, hasta que todos apostaron en las primeras cartas comunes salieron 2 de diamantes, 2 de trébol y un reina de corazones por ahora solo me ayudaban el par de doces que salieron con la reina, todos apostaron bien pero un de los hombres aposto 1500 en fichas, otro de ellos también entro y aposto otros 1500 mientras tanto las chicas se retiraron de la partida. Mientras tanto yo aposte 1500 el crupier saco la cuarta carta era un 2 picas, ya tenia un full house de dos aces y tres dos, me decidí apostar 500 en fichas Guarnizo y Moneymaker aceptaron la apuesta pero me subieron a 500 mas yo acepte, me fui con all in que tenia como 1500 en fichas Guarnizo y Moneymaker cayeron ellos aceptaron el all in para mi suerte la quinta carta era una reina de diamantes a ellos les gane una apuesta que era un bote de 10500 en fichas los dos salieron de la mesa sin decir nada por ahora era el líder de fichas de la mesa, solamente una cosa me venia en mente, cuales de las chicas de anime se haría cargo de las dos personas que faltaban para eliminar de la mesa final, por las chicas leyeron mi mente que el destino las llamo para que interactuaran conmigo en mi mundo pero ellas y yo no sabemos que pasara a lo largo de esta historia.


	3. UNA VAMPIRA O UN ANGEL

CAPITULO 3

UNA VAMPIRA O UN ANGEL

Había pasado ya un buen rato desde que elimine a Guarnizo y Moneymaker del torneo en las siguientes manos perdí como 3000 las cuales se las repartieron entre Arcueid, Tsunade y Rina, cuando comencé ya perder fichas decidí que las chicas se hagan encargo de Bolívar y Ángelo el crupier repartió en esta mano me salieron par de 3 hice fold, mientras me di cuenta que la chica de ojos rojos y cabellos dorados desde el comienzo de la mano me observaba tiernamente claro yo me di cuenta, mientras tanto Bolívar y Ángelo cayeron en su trampa de ella desde un principio vi Arcueid muy extraña sentí como si ella fuera una vampira o un ángel a ver su sonrisa y su alegría no sabia el juego de los tres el crupier barajo y coloco las primeras tres cartas comunes en la mesa eran un 5 de corazones, 7 de diamantes, y un 10 de trébol. Arcueid aposto 800 en fichas mientras los otros jugadores se retiraron. El crupier comenzó hablar quien seguía en la mano Bolívar, Ángelo igualaron lo jugado por Arcueid el crupier coloco la cuarta carta y era un 7 Corazones; Arcueid estiro sus brazos les dijo muchachos me voy all in ustedes eligen jugar o seguir.

Bolívar y Ángelo respondieron que si:

El crupier les dijo a Arcueid Bolívar y Ángelo que abrieran sus juegos para la mayor sorpresa Arcueid engaño a Bolívar y Ángelo, por mi parte en mi mente dije bakas, el crupier lanzo la ultima carta un as de diamantes nada que ver Arcueid gano la partida y elimino a los dos hombres. Ya había pasado una hora del torneo el crupier dijo descanso de 10 minutos por mi parte, me dirigí al baño no sabia que Rosette y Arcueid estaban de atrás mío.

Entre al baño me refresque la cara, cerré mi ojos pensado en que lugar estaría mi madre bese el medallón que me dio mi mamá cuando yo era un niño salí del baño y a la vez salió Rosette pero no le pude decir alguna palabra, pero al rato salió Arcueid la note muy pálida sin ojos rojos y profundos estaban apagados, de la nada elle comenzó a desplomarse gracias a mi reacción logre cogerla con mis brazos, le dije que te ocurre linda dime lo que necesitas y te lo daré.

Ella me dice.

-Chico mi apariencia me hace notar que soy un ángel pero en realidad soy una vampira, por esa razón me siento débil necesito sangre-.

Yo le respondí.

-Claro puedes tomar de la mía si quieres, te la ofrezco-.

Arcueid acepto mi sangre, me arrodille para que Arcueid pudiera beber mi sangre, mientras tanto Rosette olvido su medallón extraño que lo dejo en el baño, ella no vio lo que Arcueid me hacia, Arcueid me digo que la miraba a sus ojos la mire y caí en profundo transe Arcueid abrió lentamente su boca saca sus pequeños colmillos; la cual me los incrusta en mi cuello cuando estaba en el transe o bajo la hipnosis de ella sentía como mi sangre era absorbida lentamente y mi corazón comenzaba a sentir un dolor extraño, Rosette sale del baño y ve lo que sucede y ella dice:

-Que es lo que pasa, que le esta haciendo a Gustavo mi futuro novio-.

Arcueid le responde.

-Tu novio, este chico todavía no te ha dado el si-.

Rosette se enfurece, atrapa al ángel vampiro y lo a parta de mi Arcueid le dice a Rosette.

-Chica si no me dejas que yo termine de tomar mi ración de sangre, podría yo convertir a el en un vampiro-.

Rosette le responde.

-No me importa tu vida si quieres pelear hazlo, pero no quiero que lastimes alguien que ha sufrido desde su infancia-.

Arcueid se para y dice:

-debo terminar esto antes de 5 minutos sino termino de tomar mi ración de sangre, lo podría estar convirtiendo en vampiro; y no quiero que le pase algo malo si le pasa algo a el será por tu culpa-.

Rosette dice.

-Bien términos con esto-.

Arcueid comienza despertar sus poderes de vampira, mientras tanto Rosette grita su apariencia dulce y gentil cambia completamente, las dos chicas comienzan a pelear sin cesar, el tiempo comenzaba avanzar rápidamente claro yo podría estando convirtiéndome en vampiro, habían pasado ya 3 minutos, de nada aparece Ciel dice.

-Que demonios, pasa aquí-.

Ciel me mira, y me dice: -Arcuied termina de tomar tu ración de sangre sino lo podrás estar convirtiendo en vampiro-. Rosette no deja avanzar a Arcueid, Ciel le dice. -tú no entiendes chica si ella no termina de tomar su ración, tu chico puede convertirse en vampiro-.

Arcueid pierde el control de su hipnosis conmigo, ya era muy tarde mi transformación había comenzado, abrí lentamente mis ojos las cueles el color de ellos se habían convertido en un color rojo intenso muy hermoso a ver mis vistas Arcueid sale corriendo, donde me encuentro me dice: -disculpa muchacho te convertí en un vampiro, no quería hacerte esto ahora tu destino será estar conmigo o si quieres te puedes casar conmigo-.

Yo le respondí:

-Que paso bello ángel, que poder tengo ahora en mi cuerpo-.

Ciel me dice:

-Muchacho ahora eres un vampiro-.

Rosette me dice llorando. –Lo lamento lindo no quise que te pasara esto entendí mal, lo que estaba pasando pero quiero que te cuides si gustas podre ser tu guardaespaldas con tu futura esposa y también hablare con Chrono para que este conmigo y que también me cuide-.

Volviendo al torneo, en la mesa final aparece un cuerpo sin vida a excepción de razones especificas el muerto tenia una nota en la mano y decía.

"Aquellas personas que no son este mundo morirán, con la persona que hizo esto realidad".

El torneo lo terminaron por lo sucedido en la mesa, Arcueid me levanta del suelo, mientras tanto a Ciel y Rosette la policía las llaman para ayudar con el caso de la persona fallecida, mientras tanto Arcueid me esta llevando en hombros a la vez veía como se les resbalaban unas lagrimas a ella, y le pregunte.

-Por que lloras linda ángel, se que tu eres una vampira pero no noto maldad alguna-.

Ella me responde:

-Mi aparecía de ángel la tengo desde pequeña pero, un día fatídico bebí algo que no debía y era sangre que me brindo una persona extraña, desde ese entonces me convertí en vampira pero si no controlo este poder de vampiro podré hacer cosas malas y eso también va para ti cuando estaba tomando tu sangre note algo malo en tu alma por eso quiero, que tu estés conmigo para que estemos los dos-.

Escuche lo que me digo Arcueid y le hable, algo que no le había decido a Rosette.

Le dije:

-linda Arcueid desde que te vi entrar al casino me enamore de ti-.

¿Qué dices?

Verdad gracias lindo, eso me gusto de ti.

Arcueid me deja en mi habitación, entre a ella me disponía a costarme, pero un fuerte dolor en mi corazón me cambio un poco mi físico y me estado emocional mis nuevos ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar fuerte; Arcueid me dice controla esa maldad no permitas que el poder malvado te posea. Mis ojos bajaron en totalidad su brillo, lo cual se volvieron de mismo color de las vistas igual que los de Arcueid me desmaye en la cama y donde quede profundamente dormido en ella, Arcueid me abriga con una manta antes de ella partiera a su recamara me da un beso y se marcha.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté tenia una sensación muy extraña, me levante al baño a verme en el espejo vi mi rostro y mis ojos que habían cambiado de color, cuando me di cuenta de mi transformación comencé a gritar; la persona que escucho los gritos fue Arcueid entro rápido a la habitación y me dice:

-Que te ocurre-.

Le respondí.

-Que paso con mis ojos, también con el color de mi piel me veo diferente, pero siento un poder extraño en mi corazón y en mi alma-.

Arcuied me dice:

-Anoche accidentalmente te convertí en vampiro, no fue mi intención pero es que ocurrió un mal entendido con otro persona y no alcance a terminar mi ración de sangre y tu fuiste la persona te ofreciste para que yo tomara de la tuya-.

-Ya entiendo lindo ángel, si mi destino era que tú me convirtieras en un vampiro acepto porque me enamore de ti-.

Arcuied me dice.

-Báñate y vístete te quiero llevar a mi casa para alistar unas cosas, y irme contigo a tu lugar de origen; una cosa podrás conocer a mis hermanitas menores Ren y Len ellas son muy lindas también son unas vampiras-.

Mientras Arcuied sale de mi recamara, cerré la puerta del baño abrí la llave de la ducha, el agua comenzó a salir donde mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir un refresco agradable, mientras tanto mis nuevas vistas de vampiro veían como el agua tocaban aquel regalo tan bello que me dio Arcuied; salí del baño a mi recamara donde busque algo cómodo para poderme vestir, saque una sudadera negra de la maleta, un par de medias blancas y un par de tenis de microfútbol comencé a vestirme mientras; tanto mis vistas de vampiro están a medio abrir por que mi cuerpo esta terminado en mi transformación de humano a vampiro. Salí con mis cosas de la habitación a fuera de ella me estaba esperando Arcuied con un lindo vestido no la podía ver bien por lo débil que me encontraba, quería disfrutar tan bello regalo de mi vista de vampiro que tengo ahora gracias a un ángel vampiro lo que es Arcuied.

Arcuied me dice:

-Lindo te encuentras bien, veo que tus ojos no están tan radiantes como cuando te convertí en vampiro-.

Le respondí Arcuied:

-Quiero tomar algo de desayuno-.

Arcuied me dice.

-Bueno vamos a comer algo de alimento, por mi casa queda al otro extremo de Estados Unidos-.

Le dije, -En que parte vistes en Miami, Carolina de Norte, West Virginia-.

Ella me dice. –New York-.

Llegamos al comedor central del hotel, Arcuied ordena huevos con tocino y tomar limonada natural, en mi lugar ordene lo mismo que ella, mientras tanto esperamos nuestros desayunos ella me comienza hablar como me siento, con mi nuevo cambio de humano a vampiro.

Arcuied me miraba muy fijamente y tierna con su rostro angelical, no se que sentía en mi corazón cuando ella me observaba; paso un buen lazo de tiempo cuando llegaron nuestros desayunos, la camarera nos sirvió lo que habíamos pedido cada uno y se marcho fue el hambre que tenia que desayune rápido hasta quedar satisfecho, por su parte Arcuied también quedo muy agradecida por el desayuno. Los dos nos paramos de la mesa nos disponíamos a firmar el libro de huéspedes, llegamos a la recepción firme mi registro de salida; espere a que también Arcueid refrendara su salida del hotel.

Arcueid y yo tómanos un taxi hacia el aeropuerto, mientras el coche comenzaba su marcha Arcueid realizaba llamadas para solicitar los boletos del viaje de las Vegas hacia New York; durante el recorrido me recosté un poco sentía como mis fuerzas y el aire se me agotaban tanta fue mi desesperación que me mordí mi muñeca de la mano izquierda, para tomar un poco de sangre Arcueid vio lo que hice; y no me dejo tomar mi sangre sino me hizo recostar sobre uno de sus hombros para que me pudiera descansar antes del largo viaje de costa a costa, el coche llego al aeropuerto Arcueid me despertó, por mi parte mis ojos los tenia ya apunto de cerrar, por su parte Arcueid me sostiene del brazo y comenzamos caminar hacia las ventanillas de la aerolínea ya adentro del aeropuerto abrí un poco mis ojos por la sangre que olía de las personas Arcueid por su parte me dice.

-Lindo contrólate se que ahora se te hace difícil tener esa sensación de beber sangre espera un poco mas hasta que lleguemos a mi casa-.

Le respondí.

-Como digas ángel, mejor me sentare en una de las sillas mientras tú reclamas los tiquetes-. Saque como 450 dólares de mis bolsillos de la chaqueta de mi sudadera, pero Arcueid me dice: -No tranquilo yo pago los pasajes no te preocupes eres mi visita especial-.

Arcueid me dejo en el banco, mientras ella se disponía a reclamar y a pagar los pasajes del viaje a New York; me encontraba sentado en la banca cuando observe a una chica con un vestido largo de color paste también vi que tenia ella llevaba una maleta rara con las indícales de mi padre RM Rozen Maiden, me acuerdo cuando era pequeño que el se encerraba por días en un cuarto donde creo que elaboro sus muñecas famosas. Donde mi padre no me dejaba entrar por si lo hacia me castigaba. Seguía pensado en la chica con la maleta con las iníciales de mi padre; Arcueid llega con los pasajes y me dice. –Por que tu estas pensativo, en el poco tiempo que haz estado contigo nunca te vi en ese estado-.

Le respondí.

-Discúlpame Arcueid no fue mi intensión-.

Arcueid me dijo.

-Esta bien no te preocupes, solo es que estés bien al lado mío-.

Ya con rumbo al avión, note algo inusual en la forma que ofrecía su generosa amistad o sus sentimientos será que ella quiere algo conmigo por eso me convirtió en vampiro accidentalmente.


	4. DOS CHICAS ESTILO TYPE MOON, Y LA APARIC

**CAPITULO 4 DOS CHICAS ESTILO TYPE MOON, Y LA APARICION DE LAS PLUMAS DE SAKURA.**

Durante el viaje hacia New York me encontraba en un estado de alegría que no podía describir con palabras sino con algún acto loco, pero me negué hacerlo por el respeto hacia una señorita tan linda como lo es Arcueid. En el transcurso del vuelo comencé a leer un poco mientras Arcueid esta muy pendiente de que personas estaban en el vuelo, algo que me puso imperativo fue unas extrañas plumas de color blanco con una figuras en su interior cada una de ellas se sentía algo maravilloso como un amor tan puro como el alma de un bebe.

Me preguntaba de quien eran esa plumas tan lindas y hermosas, me daba impresión que son de un chica tan hermosa como mi madre Merylune. Sabía que debía guárdalas por si acaso la dueña de estas plumas aparece, ya el vuelo llevaba la mitad del recorrido por su parte Arcueid dormía plácidamente a la vez ella cogió mi mano derecha y se la llevo a su corazón. Claro eso fue algo raro de ella me dispuse a dormir un poco para poder recuperar las fuerzas perdidas del torneo.

El vuelo estaba apunto de terminar su viaje, por su parte Arcueid se despierta para organizar todo para nuestra llegada a su residencia en New York. Yo dormía plácidamente, Arcueid me despierta para abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad. Arcueid me dice pronto conocerás a mis pequeñas hermanitas, el avión aterriza en New York alcancé a observar por la pequeña ventanilla del avión que esta lloviendo.

-Que bien llegamos sanos y salvos, ahora solo es llegar a mi mansión por que nos están esperando. Mis hermanas llevo un buen tiempo sin verlas creo que entro y me van abrazar fuerte.- Ella me digo.

YO Dije, -¿Que edad tiene tus hermanitas. ? –

Arcueid Me responde. –Ellas tienen en años de vampiro como cien años, y años de mortales como 10 a 12.-

Arcueid y yo nos preparamos para bajar del avión ya en la ciudad de New York, yo dije ¡nunca imagine estar en la capital del mundo! Arcueid comienza a tatarear una sonata muy bella, algo de esa dulce tonada que ella entonaba me hizo recordar a mi madre, gracias a ello me dedique a pensar por un rato en ella. Pero algo en mi subconsciente me dice.

_Que demonios estoy pensando_, si estoy con una hermosa mujer.

Bueno llegamos a la maquina donde venían las maletas del avión mientras tanto esperamos el arribaje del equipaje, comencé a observar a dos chicas muy lindas. Por mí parte mi corazón debía ser fiel al mujer que me esta brindando su amor y no hacerla infeliz, las dos chicas me guiñaron el ojo por mí parte les devolví una calidad sonrisa. Paso un poco de tiempo las maletas pasaban por nuestras manos cada uno cogía su respetiva dotación por lo tanto Arcueid, hace una llamada urgente a uno de sus empleados para que algunos ellos nos recogieran a la salida del aeropuerto, proseguíamos el camino hacia donde ya nos estarían esperando. Durante el trayecto hacia la salida de la terminal aérea, pero en se instante me dio ganas abrazar a Arcueid por la parte su cintura ella acepta con agrado mi abrazo, cuando salimos de la terminal aérea ya un carro grande estaba esperándonos en la puerta.

-Buenas tardes señorita Brunestud.- Dice el empleado.

Ella, le responde.

-Buenas tardes, gracias por ofrécenos un servicio con esta lluvia eres muy formal.-

Subimos al automóvil mientras comenzaba el recorrido hacia la mansión Arcueid me decía algunas cosas, por ejemplo para que yo tuviera su apellido Brunestud y ella el mío Mora. No paso ni media hora cuando llegamos a la mansión Brunestud, apenas cuando bajamos estaban dos niñas pequeñas muy hermosas una con un traje negro con un listón del mismo color de su terno que sostenía su cabello azul claro, por su parte la otra chica tenia un vestido del mismo modelo pero esta vez de color blanco con su cinta.

Apenas Arcueid bajo del auto, las dos niñas la ven y la abrazan fuerte. Por mi parte baje las observe y ellas me dicen:

¿Quien eres. a que vienes.?

Arcueid les dice.

-Le va hacer un nuevo miembro de nuestra familia, mira los ojos de el yo lo convertí en vampiro.-

Ellas responden:

-Está bien el es un buen hombre digo vampiro, no le veo maldad y es muy tierno.-

Los cuatro entramos a la gran mansión Brunestud por mi parte comencé a observar la casona, mientras tanto las hermanas pequeñas de Arcueid ayudaban con el equipaje de los dos. Por un momento preste atención a un cuadro muy hermoso donde se encontraba una joven muy hermosa con un traje totalmente blanco con un bello encaje donde notaba su joven figura, algo que también mire en esa pintura fue su cabello largo y dorado como el trigo. En ese momento White Len se me acerca:

-Oye-, ella me dice.

-La persona que esta en esa pintura es Arcueid, con su traje de princesa de la blanca luna, por favor si vas a estar con ella prométame que la vas a cuidar. No quiero que la traiciones, si lo haces te juro que te matare en presencia de ella así que tu eres un vampiro Brunestud. Tu tienes suerte gracias a mi linda hermana tienes algo que los humanos desean mucho.-

No se que paso en ese rato donde hable con White Len algo en ella me cautivo mucho, Arcueid llega por atrás y me abraza me dice algunos murmullos al oído que me hizo sonrojar.

Caía lentamente la noche en la mansión Brunestud, las hermanas Len y White Len ya tenían un poco de hambre. Arcueid exclama.

¡Vaya creo que todos, estamos igual ¡

Las pequeñas vampiras, le dicen queremos comer espagueti.

Arcueid hace una risa tierna, le dice:

-Está bien comeremos espagueti.-

Arcueid se dirige hacia la cocina, pero antes me dice que me siente en el sillón grande de la sala principal. Me recosté en el sofá para meditar un poco sobre mi nueva vida, con un ángel tan bello como lo es Arcueid. Por pura curiosidad me fije en los ojos brillantes de Len, y le comencé hablar a ella:

-Hola Len.-

-..............-

-Que ojos tan lindos tienes.-

-………..-

-gracias-.

White Len me dice, puedes entenderle lo que dice. Ella es una persona Autista. Es muy poco lo que habla.

Arcueid llega a la sala, y dice que los espaguetis llegaran en un cuarto de hora. Paso un buen rato llego las pastes que pido con anterioridad ella recibe el pedido y nos llama a los tres para acomodarnos en el comedor.

…………………………………

Ya en la cena Arcueid comienza hablar sobre lo que quiere hacer conmigo, ella dice que quiere organizar un matrimonio para que el gran apellido Brunestud surja y se fortalezca. Las pequeñas Lens les gusto mucho la sorpresa sus pequeños ojos se iluminaron de alegría.

**Tres meses después.**

Paso un trimestre muy agitado para todos en la mansión Brunestud, cada miembro de la familia hacia lo mejor para que la boda de Arcueid y mía sea la mejor de todas.

En la mansión llegan dos nenas muy lindas a dejar una correspondencia para Arcueid y para mí, las dos chicas se presentan:

Yo me llamo Rin Tohsaka, un gusto hablar con ustedes.

La persona que recibió a las chicas fue White Len.

La otra chica dijo que se llamaba:

Hola me llamo Akina Tohno.

Aquí hago la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro a tu familia White Len, de pronto llega Len.

…….

¡Len tiempos sin verte!

Len hace una sonrisa tierna.

Akina y Rin entregan dos cajas medianas a Len y White Len para nuestra boda, por nuestra parte Arcueid y yo estábamos comprando otra cosas para la boda que esta ya fijada para Mayo 27. Arcueid me dice cosas que era hora de cortarme el cabello y me lleva a las mejores peluquerías de la gran manzana.

Llegamos a la peluquería donde ella siempre frecuenta y entramos recuerdo bien su nombre L'été du style de l'amour. Arcueid como es costumbre entra muy alegre y yo de tras de ella con una mirada perdida que solo observo su cabello dorado, me senté en una sillones europeos y cogí una revista sin importar lo que tenia Arcueid fue la primera que se mando arreglar su bello y fino cabello no me fije bien en el tiempo que duro ella sentada en es lugar.

-¡Lindo mira como quede!- ella exclamo.

A ver como quedo ella, me salieron algunas lagrimas por ese corte que se mando hacer me recordó a mi madre. Pero paso un pequeño lapso de tiempo cuando le mostré una sonrisa calidad a ella, la cual ella me la devuelve mas alegre todavía con una cara de ángel.

El estilista dice bien ya termine contigo Señorita Brunestud, ahora quien sigue.

Bien ahora es tu turno de la persona que esta sentada, no se que sentí cuando vi Arcueid caminando hacia a donde me encontraba llego rápido y con su voz armoniosa me dice.

-Ahora te toca a ti lindo te quiero ver presentable en nuestra boda por favor no te sientas menos cuando estas conmigo, gracias a mi tienes algo que todos los mortales quieren y desean, ser jóvenes y nunca morir. Tú eres especial para mí-

Ella me besa tiernamente y me empuja con cariño hacia donde esta el estilista le dice que me haga un corte estilizado, juvenil y moderno.

Me senté para que me hicieran el corte estilizado, juvenil y moderno como Arcueid pidió, el estilista hace su trabajo mientras yo me metí a mi mundo como siempre lo hago. Cuando el estilista termino Arcueid me observo fijamente y me hace una señal alegre con su mano derecho de victoria.

-Que bien, que te gusto mi trabajo señorita Brunestud-

-Si a ti eres el mejor estilista-

-Señorita quien es la persona que esta contigo-

-El va hacer mi futuro esposo, y tendrá mi gran apellido Brunestud-

-Bien señorita-

……………..

Llego el día esperado por Arcueid la boda que tanto quería, esa mañana me levante normalmente de mi cama entre al baño privado me duche y me aliste normalmente, salí a la cocina a preparar algo rápido de comer. Cocine rápidamente unos huevos con tocino y beber jugo de naranja.

Desayune Salí un poco por la mansión a ver que ocurría, mucha gente andaba corrió por toda parte. Seguía caminado hasta que tropecé con una chica muy linda y guapa la cual tenía una túnica de color azul que hacia ver su figura más sensual:

-Hola como estas-. Ella me saludad.

-Hola chica, como estas y que haces aquí-

-Bueno comencemos desde el principio, yo me llamo Elesia Ciel. Soy la persona encargada de su matrimonio-

-Que bien muchas gracias señorita Elesia-.

Me devolví hacia la mansión para comer algo, pero White Len se me acerca y me dice.

-Ya te tengo tu traje para el matrimonio por favor ven conmigo para que te lo pongas-

Entramos a la mansión pero rápidamente nos dirigimos a mi cuarto donde observe un lindo traje color blanco luna con terminados en oro, White Len me hace algunas señas como debía ponérmelo para estar listo para mi gran momento.

White Len sale de la habitación me dispuse a colocarme tan hermoso ropaje, para estar a un paso de la persona que me ofreció su amor a cambio de un poco de mi sangre. Apenas termine me observe al espejo grande y mire mis ojos rojos muy hermosos que me dio Arcueid cuando me convirtió en vampiro.

Salí para caminar un poco por la mansión, cuando observe a Sakura Susuki mi madrina de matrimonio con su esposo Zero Kiriyū cuando ella comenzó a hablarme su esposo se retira con un aire de incomodidad.

-Bien como tú eres mi ahijado debes ser muy obediente y sabio con tu amada, no aceptare errores, me entiendes-

-Si claro-

Sakura saca una copa dorada, muerde su mano derecha para sacar un poco de su sangre la cual me hace beberla, cuando la tomé sentí como un extraño poder mágico entró en mi cuerpo.

-Bueno Gustavo ya estas preparado para tu boda, ven te llevo para que puedas recibir a tu amada-

Mientras ella me llevaba hacia el lugar de mí boda, comenzó a tararear un réquiem llamativo que me hace recordar algunas cosas de mi niñez, cuando apenas salimos de la mansión aparece una sombra extraña y empieza a hablarme.

-Vaya si eres el sucesor de la gran familia Brunestud-

-¿Quién esta ahí?- contesta Sakura de forma amenazadora.

-¿Acaso en verdad importa quien soy?-

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté

-¿En verdad quieres saber quien soy?-

-Muéstrate seas quien seas- contesta Sakura otra vez con voz intimidadora

La sombra suelta una carcajada sombría y contesta:

-soy uno de los señores de la noche amo y señor de vampiros y demonios provenientes de otros reinos yo fui el que maldijo a la familia…

En ese momento los ojos de Sakura se lleno de terror y me grita – ¡huye Gustavo! ¡No te detengas pase lo que pase!-

-Brunestud, soy el señor del terror Roa Valdamjong-

¡Gustavo huye!

-Esa voz se me hace conocida Sakura-

-Creo que me tienes miedo todavía, eso que ahora eres una vampira muy sexy y de elite-

Bien comencemos la pelea Sakura. – ¡Que te dije Gustavo huye!-

-No quiero huir Sakura- Respondí.

Roa comienza a sacar varias sombras negras de personas que maldijo Sakura comienza a sacar su aura vampírica para luchar con todo su poder, mientras yo observaba la batalla como el vampiro de bajo nivel que soy y con las ganas de luchar para ayudar a Sakura.

No se que sensación sentía a ver a mi madrina luchando por mí, no tenia sentido que ella peleaba sola por defenderme en mi día de mi boda. Siendo el sucesor de la gran familia Brunestud.

Todo paso tan rápido que los dos siguieron su lucha hasta que, note que dos personas se acercaban rápidamente una de ellas me tomo del brazo con fuerza y me saco de allí tan rápido como puedo mientras la otra se interponía en la lucha de Sakura estas personas eran Zero y Arcueid.

-Nunca te saldrás con la tuya Roa, primero muerta-

-Eso lo podemos arreglar amor además una vez me venciste, pero no está ves-

-Aléjate de ella Roa, le pones un dedo en sima te mato-

-Cálmate Zero-

-Amor ya nos interrumpieron la pelea, pronto serás mía, así podre tener tus poderes, Adiós pero antes-

Roa desaparece en un campo negro, su rostro mostraba satisfacción pero a su vez temor por el hecho de que se entero que Gustavo seria el nuevo sucesor de la familia Brunestud, sentía que el seria una amenaza. Mientras tanto Sakura cura sus heridas.

-Tenias que irte, no le puede pasar nada a tu esposa ella te esta esperando-

-Pero vi que necesitabas ayuda, por eso me quede-

-No tenias que quedarte ayudarme ese problema era mío mas no tuyo-

Los dos proseguíamos el camino hacia el lugar de la boda en la mansión Brunestud toda la gente ya esta sentada en sus respectivos lugares, la única persona que me estaba esperando era White Len, apenas vi a White Len observe a la chica que me tropecé en la mañana.

-Veo que eres el chico de esta mañana, y eres el esposo de Arcueid-

-Así es-. Respondí

Cuando comenzó la marcha nupcial mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente a ver a Arcueid con su traje de novia, observa su hermosa figura de princesa de la luna con su gran ropaje blanco. Su vestido que tenia puesto era el mismo que tenia en el cuadro.

Ciel comienza la ceremonia matrimonial mientras la gente conocida por Arcueid y mía estaban presentes en nuestro gran momento de nuestras vidas.

Ciel comienza con la parte importante:

-Gustavo tu aceptas a Arcueid Brunestud, en las buenas y en las malas en la riqueza y la pobreza, enfermedad y en la salud hasta que la muerte los se pare-

-Si í

-Arcueid tu aceptas a Gustavo Mora, en las buenas y en las malas en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud hasta la muerte los se pare-

-si acepto-. Responde Arcueid.

Por la orden que me ofrenda los poderes de los priest, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia mientras tanto besaba Arcueid, Sakura hace un hechizo donde hace caer varias plumas de color blanco la cual los dos y Sakura podrían ver.

Que lindo recuerdo que estoy guardando por fin estoy con la persona que estará en esta gran aventura, ahora sentía una gran alegría al saber que pasaría mi vida con la persona tan maravillosa que es ella. Comenzamos a caminar lentamente ya lluvia de plumas se hacia mas grande los dos nos besamos muy tiernamente en frente de todos a la vez escuchábamos un gran y fuerte aplauso de los asistentes a la boda.


End file.
